Gundam Wing Purpose: Rise of Sensou
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: After Seed Purpose. Vincent Rach and Flay Alster carry out the dream of Gekido Jaeger. Before facing the Romefellar foundation mobile dolls they must first overcome their doubts and come to terms with their purposes in the aftermath of Jachin Due! Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of Gundam Wing or Seed, I do own Vincent Rach though

This is a spinoff sequal to my Gundam Seed Purpose story, so read that first. It also acts as a prequal to my Gundam Seed Destiny story. This shows Flay Alster and my OC Vincent Rach adjusting to thier roles as the leaders of Sensou and Trieze Khushrenada witnessing the risse of these two leaders. The fic draws aspects of some Gundam Wing episodes, one in particular which I cant remember the number or the name of.

In this OZ is a corporation/mercenary company which is being broken up into those who support Trieze and those who support Tubarov and the Romefellar foundation. Enjoy this twoshot fic and see how both Vincent and Flay have changed to suit the roles they will play in Seed Destiny.

* * *

Gundam Wing Purpose: Rise of Sensou

Fall of Oz

It had been two months after the devastating battle of Jachin Due. Many significant figures in the war had been killed including Muruta Azrael, Rau Le Creuscet, Patrick Zala, Akushi Thanos, Mu La Flaga and the Lady Uragiri, while others like Dagger Thanos and Gekido Jaeger had been classed as missing in action. It was unclear what Gekido's fate had been, but his wishes were very clear. Peace had to be upheld, and Vincent Rach was the man that had been left to fulfil those wishes. He proposed the creation of a world peacekeeping force, not controlled by any government or politician but by volunteers and civilians. Flay Alster had been declared the chairwoman of this group and already she had gone about getting the small number of volunteers a base.

"Nice place" Sai Argyle said, tilting his glasses as he looked at a speck of dust on the computer he was expected to work at.

"Its an old Nasa station, Lowe tells me that the Junk Guild can rebuild the launching pad for ships" Flay said, sitting at the top of the old rotting command centre.

"When you said you could fund this operation I was thinking of new places not rebuilding old places" Vincent sighed.

Vincent sat on one of the old desks, ignoring the object creaking under his weight. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a red shirt, a black jacket resting underneath his arm. While Sai wore the clothes he had worn during his civilian life in Heliopolis, Flay was wearing a much more formal red business dress.

"Just think about it Vincent, reusing old materials is both cost effective and it encourages recycling, we're fighting both war and global warming" Flay smiled.

"I'm glad your encouraged, right now I'm not sure whether we're going about this the right way" Vincent said.

"Well what do you expect? You cant just say, "hey we're putting together a peace keeping task force" and expect everything to fall into place, we've got some pilots but we'll need mechanics and parts for the machines we need to make" Sai explained.

"Thanks for putting things into perspective for me Sai, Flay is Kira sure he doesn't want in?" Vincent asked.

"He's dead set on spending his remaining years in Orb, but me, I want to do more with my fortune than spend it on clothes and cars" Flay said.

"I thought playboys bought cars, women buy shoes" Sai grinned.

"That is a sexist stereotype established by chick flicks like Sex in the city" Flay said, rubbing her bandaged fingers.

"What happened to your hands Flay, they've been like that ever since your visit to the colonies" Vincent said.

"It's a long story but I had scraped my fingers against some stone, I'll probably tell you guys about it later, right now I want your honest opinion on the base, is it good enough?" Flay asked.

"Is it good enough, it's great Flay, I've already got plans for some hardware I could get together, plus I'm sure Vincent's got some contacts in the Alliance military" Sai said eagerly.

Vincent lowered his head, rubbing his eyes as he contemplated how to respond to that statement. Right now Sensou had some volunteers with nothing to do and very little in the way of war equipment. Though he put on a brave face, Vincent couldnt stop his hands from shaking or his chest from pounding. Gekido left him in charge of a group that should have been led by a great military leader. Vincent didnt lie to himself, he was just some grunt that Gekido had taken an interest in. He looked at Flay and Sai, both looking at him as if he was some man of destiny. Vincent sighed, knowing he'd inevitable let the two of them down.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a lead for us to follow" A voice said from the doorway.

Flay and Vincent turned to one of their first recruits. Milliardo Peacecraft had the look of a gentleman, a calm soul with a peaceful face and long fair hair. His clothes were more like uniforms, with black leather boots, a white shirt with a frill collar and white gloves. He had helped in the battle of Jachin Due, but had never made a real impact with the allied forces.

"What's this lead about Milliardo?" Vincent asked.

"More of an issue from my past, you are aware of the fact that I was a mercenary correct?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes we are" Flay said.

"Before becoming an independent pilot I was part of OZ, an organisation that focused on developing technology specifically for offensive purposes, while the EA had phase shift armour and Mirage Colloid, OZ developed mobile suit weaponry specifically for multiple forms of combat, the Aries and Leo mobile suits were developed from my Tallgeese while later mobile suits produced by the company were original designs, the Taurus and Cancers built for space and underwater combat respectively" Milliardo explained.

"Why did you leave?" Vincent asked.

"It was a personal choice, I didn't agree with our leaders opposition of Mobile doll technology"

"Mobile doll technology, what's that?" Sai asked.

"Drones!" Vincent said. "If that's the case this leader can't be too bad"

"Your personal opinions of drones aren't my concern, but the issue isn't in their technology but the balance of power within the organisation, my friend Treize Khushrenada is starting to lose political clout with the mobile suit developers, depending on his reaction to the new mobile doll tests a rebellion might be imminent within the organisation"

"Wait a minute Treize, he's quite an accomplished politician isn't he?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, in two years time he has ambitions of running for president" Milliardo said.

"He's definitely got my vote, the current president can be too easily manipulated, makes you wonder whether he'll be tricked into starting another war" Sai said.

"Lets not start going into that territory right now, until we've met the man personally we're classing him as a potential terrorist, and what is our stance on terrorism Flay?" Vincent asked.

"Offer one chance to negotiate and one chance only" Flay said.

"Where is the show taking place?"

"Southern Africa, I can upload the coordinates onto your ship" Milliardo said.

Vincent nodded his head, turning to the dusty computer Sai was working at. He sent emails to Canard Pars and Edward Harrelson, ordering them to prepare their Gundams if worst came to worst. His hands slipped as he typed out the message and when no one was looking he gasped for breath. He still couldnt stop his chest from pounding.

* * *

While the preventers of war travelled to the test sight, the members of OZ bickered over the situation. Many men yelled across the room, like a parliament chamber. They all wore formal military uniforms. Their leader was a young man with numerous medals on his blue uniform, a sabre strapped to his belt and a black cape flowing down his back. He was silent; merely listening and gauging the reactions of the other leader's, none of whom knew combat for themselves.

"This is an outrage, this weapons test was already approved by the Alliance before Jachin Due, what right does this "Sensou" faction have to interfere with our approved projects?" The Chief engineer Tubarov asked.

"Both militaries have been crippled by the battles and the only one fit to lead the Plants Lacus Clyne has disappeared, we should be utilising this opportunity to elect a new leader for the Plants" One of the council members said.

"Forget the Plants, by increasing the might of the Earth Alliance military then we immediately ensure that no attack from the Plants ever happens again" said another.

"War is imminent" Treize said, catching the attention of those present. "However we should not encourage a new war, you have all provided The Earth Alliance and ZAFT with new weapons, I have provided them with the most important resource of a war, soldiers…soldiers are the vital ingredients of a war gentlemen, they are the ones whom fight war and whom claim victory from those battles, and eventually they are the ones who convince the leaders of nations to negotiate, sacrifice and change their nation either through victories or defeats" Trieze explained.

"With all due respect Colonel, such ideals are no longer a factor with my new Mobile Doll technology" Tubarov said.

"The presence of soldiers in battle is something that should never change, soldiers are vital moral and tactical components to an army, I hope you realise this before it is too late"

"Once you witness the mobile dolls in action colonel you will be singing a different tune"

"No action will be taken against Zechs and his new comrades, they are an officially registered organisation and will deem us as a threat if we do not comply with their wishes, a full scale conflict is the last thing this world needs, that and I am curious to see the man Zechs follows, young Vincent Rach apparently held his own against Rau Le Creuscet while Flay Alster has long surpassed her parents as a business woman and politician, I wish to see whether they truly live up to their reputations"

The arguing continued and Treize closed his eyes, merely listening to the old men whom had no knowledge of real war.

'Hurry Zechs, I fear these men whom have become consumed by their ambitions will bring about the end of the peace we've bled for'

* * *

Milliardo Peacecraft looked out of the window of the private Sensou plane. His mobile suit the Tallgeese had been loaded onto the plane along with Vincent's grey Strike Dagger. Flay sat next to Vincent, going over mobile suit plans with him. But Vincent was merely looking out of the window, too focused on his own self doubts to pay attention to Flay. He was just a grunt, he'd never interacted with politicians, in fact he hadnt been an outright social person. Vincent could tell that Flay however was used to parties and business meetings. After all she was the daughter of an Alliance minister and Orb businesswoman.

"Gekido's blue prints look good and a lot of this technology will be easy to get, but I think we can turn over a little money for more powerful mobile suits, simplicity will only get us so far…Vincent are you listening?" Flay asked.

Vincent turned his head away from the window and focused on Flay with an apologetic look in his eyes. Though he doubted himself, he had faith that Flay would adjust to her chairwoman position well. He only wished that she would stop looking at him like she would a great leader.

"Sorry Flay, you were saying!"

"Vincent, don't worry about the politicians I can speak their language, not one of these old guys will be nearly as creepy as Le Creuscet" Flay said.

"Tell me about it, I only fought him once and he's frightened me for life" Vincent said, rubbing his head.

"Oh you poor baby" Flay teased.

"Yeah I was, Gekido taught me to put that fear aside and get into the fight, be a fighter instead of a coward, best moment of my life was when he taught me to pilot a mobile suit, he was my best friend" Vincent sighed, still wondering why Gekido had chosen him?

"I hated Gekido, god he frightened me so much" Flay muttered, leaning her head back into her chair. "But I saw his good qualities when we got to Earth, he spoke up against Cagalli and desert dawn rebels no one else did that, he beat down the ideals of Blue Cosmos, opposed the Seiran's and united coordinators and natural's, he reunited Kira with his brother and saved so many lives, I wish I had said this at the funeral, I was afraid of Gekido, even now I fear him more than Rau Le Creuscet but I can say with pride that I believe he was a good person, a man with the greatest heart you could find" Flay explained, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Vincent looked at Flay with a respectful smile, he could tell that the girl had great respect for Gekido. If not for him she probably would have used Kira for her own schemes. In fact she and Kira probably wouldnt have stayed together if not for Gekido. Though he had more enemies than friends, Gekido had the love of all of his friends. That's when Vincent realised how important his role was, in a sense people saw him as Gekido's legacy. Though they'd never know why Gekido left his dreams to Vincent, they still had great expectations for him.

"I will have that heart Flay, I will lead Sensou into the future with the heart and dedication Gekido would have had" Vincent said, putting a hand to his chest. "Our first case lets make it a good one and show the world that Sensou is serious"

Though his heart didnt stop pounding, Vincent knew without a shred of doubt that he couldnt let Sai and Flay down. He couldnt shatter their expectations of him, the death of Gekido's dream would be worse than the death of the man himself. Milliardo smiled at the conversation, leaning his head back into his chair. Though young, Flay and Vincent understood war and were ready to risk war in order to preserve peace. People willing to get their hands dirty were exactly the kind of people the world needed to maintain peace.

"We're approaching the Oz base now Chairwoman" The pilot of the jet said.

Vincent adjusted the collar of his jacket as he and Flay walked to the exit of the jet. They walked down the steps, keeping their guard up as they examined the soldiers waiting for them. Half of the soldiers were dressed in black uniforms, while the older men, standing in the group were wearing different coloured uniforms with medals and cloaks. Vincent and Milliardo kept their hands to their pistols as Flay faced the leaders of OZ.

"Chairwoman Alster, a pleasure to meet you, I knew your father, I am chief engineer Tubarov I trust you had a pleasant flight" Tubarov said.

"Pleasant enough Chief engineer, I must say its rather strange, a few months ago I was here too, I can't say whether I'm pleased or displeased over Oz's occupation of Banadia" Flay said, hiding her disgust as the man kissed her hand.

"I trust that Sensou wont try to stop us from doing our duty, the Earth Alliance hired us to retake that area after all" One of the OZ council members said. "After all it was the Earth Alliance's Archangel crew that assisted the rebel group Desert Dawn in retaking the region"

"They helped us to get past the desert Tiger, but that's not why we're here, lets get the show on the road as they say" Flay said, a cheery smile on her face.

Milliardo and Vincent both raised their eyes brows at Flay's disposition. The soldiers eased their grips on their rifles as they guided the group towards the observation tower. Before entering the tower, Vincent took note of the machines on the old airfield. The Leo's were of a simple design, while traditional Leo's had a green paint scheme, the Mobile doll units had blue armour and had cables attached to their backs. These cables were connecting the empty mobile suits to the computer in the control tower. Tubarov entered a few commands into the tower and had the soldiers release remote controlled tanks and targets for the dolls to shoot.

"Where is Trieze?" Milliardo asked.

"I am sorry but Colonel Trieze had gone missing shortly before your arrival" One of the soldiers said.

"Trieze is a fool, these mobile dolls will be commissioned by us whether he likes it or not" Tubarov said.

Vincent ignored the comments on Trieze's ability to lead and instead focused on the dolls. They fired accurately enough, although they weren't moving or firing against opponents capable of independent thought. Tubarov hadn't taken into account how the Dolls would perform against humans that experienced survival instincts. Flay was slightly impressed by the performance of the machines, while the OZ members took great pride in their creations.

"Impressive Tubarov, your mobile dolls are becoming some of our best fighting units, even better than our regular troops" One of the colonels said.

"They will eventually replace our troops, ZAFT and even the Earth Alliance will someday utilise our mobile doll technology" Tubarov said.

"I can certainly see the benefits, mobile doll technology will lower the amount of human deaths in combat" Flay said.

Vincent put a hand to his chin, shaking his head, as he was about to speak his thoughts. Suddenly, a volley of bullets flew past the dolls, shaking the tower. The occupants of the tower looked onto the field, seeing a regular Leo firing its rifle at the three dolls.

"What's going on?" Flay asked.

"A desert Dawn spy, command the dolls to shoot him down" Tubarov said.

"Sir the Leo is making contact with us sir, it's…it's colonel Trieze sir"

Milliardo raised his eyebrows whilst Vincent widened his eyes in shock. Trieze appeared on the screen, sitting comfortably in the Leo's cockpit.

"Colonel Trieze, what the hell are you doing?" Tubarov asked.

"I thought I might represent human soldiers in a contest of superiority, if the mobile dolls are truly as effective as you say then there will be no future for soldiers like me…here it goes" Trieze said calmly as he resumed firing at the dolls.

"COMMAND THE DOLLS TO ATTACK!" Tsubaroff yelled.

"But chief engineer the colonel's in that machine" Flay said.

"And he's the perfect test for the mobile dolls"

Trieze took a few bullets to his chest, using his Leo's shoulder shield to block the remaining bullets. He fired a shot from his rifle, piercing the chest and head of one of the dolls.

"This is colonel Trieze Khushrenada contacting any OZ soldiers in the tower, I order you to murder Tubarov" Trieze said, his voice calm even in the face of the overwhelming odds.

Not one or two but all of the soldiers drew their weapons on Tsubaroff. The chief engineer put his hands to his chest in shock while Vincent raised his hand, stopping Milliardo from drawing his own pistol. Trieze suddenly flew forward, drawing his Leo's beam sabre. He slashed one of the Leo's in half, and then beheaded the other with a horizontal slash. The dolls were defeated and Tubarov was left in shock.

"Chief Engineer Tubarov, know that there's more to war than simply fighting with mobile suits, we claim victory and control the course of our battles, when there are no soldiers in war then the concept of war losing its meaning…I retract my order, I hope you reconsider your view of humans Tubarov and eventually learn to love them" Trieze explained before cutting the channel.

Vincent smiled as the soldiers lowered their guns and Trieze opened his Leo's cockpit. He, Flay and Milliardo walked down to the field. Trieze jumped off his mobile suit, adjusting the collar of his uniform as he marched to his guests.

"Chairwoman Alster, Grand Commander Rach it is a pleasure to meet you" Trieze said, bowing to Flay and Vincent.

Vincent returned the gesture with a salute while Flay shook Trieze's hand. Milliardo moved forward, shaking Trieze's hand and nodding to him respectfully.

"Zech's, its good to see you again" Trieze said.

"Likewise Trieze, I see you haven't changed your mind about mobile doll technology" Milliardo said.

"Zech's!" Flay and Vincent mouthed.

"Why exactly are you against mass production of mobile dolls colonel?" Flay asked.

"Because of what they are and what they represent for soldiers, have you ever killed a man Miss Alster?" Trieze asked.

"No, though I was a soldier only by title"

"Grand Commander Rach, what is you opinion of mobile dolls?"

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to give his answer.

"It's as you said before Colonel, mobile dolls replacing soldiers will turn wars into games, in which men can easily leave machines to do the killing, without casualties people begin to think of wars in a casual light and when those mobile dolls are unleashed on third world countries without access to that kind of technology they wont be waging war, they'll be committing genocide, because completely annihilating your opponent becomes easy when you don't need to worry about the feelings or condition of your own soldiers…the Nazi's employed gas chambers as a way of killing Jews not only because the deaths would be painful but because it was better for their soldiers not to see the people they killed, I cant help but see certain similarities to the Nazi's and Oz, no offence colonel" Vincent explained.

"None taken commander, I see you are an educated man, I read your profile, you have been in both the trenches and the cockpit of a mobile suit, so you understand the dangers of both battlefields…how many men have you killed commander?" Trieze asked.

"How many…I'm sorry but I've never counted sir"

Trieze put a hand to his nose, closing his eyes before he spoke.

"I regret to tell you this but I fear that a revolution within Oz is inevitable, with your aid I hope to keep it from escalating into a full conflict, keep your schedule clear for I'll contact you again in a few days, also the forces on the border of the Desert Dawn territory are mobile doll units under Tubarov's command, feel free to deal with them and the Desert Dawn in anyway you see fit" Trieze explained before walking away from the group.

"Wait Colonel, what's going to happen to OZ?" Vincent asked.

"The people whom seek war for their own profit, or their own ambitions will side with the Romefellar foundation, Tubarov is a part of the foundation and is already beginning to release his mass production mobile dolls into their forces"

"Wait, but we haven't even approved of the technology yet" Flay said.

"He's having them shipped to Romefellar foundation estates via the black market, mercenaries and terrorist organisations are being drafted into the Romefellar foundation"

"Why not just use their own soldiers?" Vincent asked.

"Because the soldiers are loyal to me, that's how I know of Tubarov's illegal actions, they tell me of his attempts to bribe them" Trieze said.

"That's what this display today was about wasn't it? Showing Tubarov that you were in charge of the most important part of OZ, it's people, and that if Tubarov was going to go out on his own he wouldn't have any soldiers to back him up" Vincent explained.

Trieze smiled as he saluted Vincent. Then he walked towards an OZ helicopter. Vincent narrowed his eyes, realising that Oz had been broken apart. Now Tubarov would be looking for a foothold on Earth, he already had space, now he would need a place where he could gain mineral resources for his mobile doll productions. And Banadia, the home place of the Desert Dawn was a good start for that goal. The Earth Alliance wanted the South African region formerly occupied by ZAFT's desert tiger until the Archangel crew assisted the desert dawn in bringing him down. The Romefellar foundation would take the region and trade it to the Alliance in order to gain more support for Tubarov's mobile doll technology.

"What are we going to do now?" Flay asked.

"Flay, Milliardo, I want you two to go to space, Tubarov will already be moving to his space station there, I want you to get in contact with any forces in that area" Vincent explained.

"What are we going to do?" Milliardo asked.

"We're going to go to battle, I want Edward to attack the cruisers carrying the mobile doll units and Canard to attack the colony base that Tubarov is stationed on, we take the base and we arrest Tubarov for illegal mobile suit development and deliveries, the other members of the Romefellar foundation will soon fall in line"

"Vincent, you do realise that Trieze is only using us to eliminate his political competition?"

"Really, he seems like an honourable leader to me" Flay said.

"But even he isn't above using trickery to eliminate potential threats to his ambitions, its true he desires peace but he's also willing to cross certain lines in order to maintain that peace" Milliardo explained.

"I have no doubt of that, but I also believe that Tubarov is wrong and that his illegal actions need to be punished regardless of what Trieze may be planning in the future, right now Trieze is an ally that I will seek to use and learn from as well…I've never counted how many people have died at my hands and in my squad and I don't know whether we can stop mobile doll technology from eventually replacing us, but I what I do know is that as of this moment mobile doll technology is wrong because it will eliminate the importance of people in warfare, deciding to go to war will become easy when you don't need to worry about your own casualties, it'll become nothing but a game…that's why as commander of the Sensou forces I'm going to fight, and put an end to the desert dawn problem" Vincent explained.

Flay widened her eyes while Milliardo guided her back onto the plane. Later as the plane launched, Vincent sat in a jeep with his grey Strike Dagger on the cargo. At least seven other Strike Daggers bearing the desert sand colours were in trucks and jeeps behind him. Sahib Ashman watched as the Sensou trucks approached. His people had managed to claim ownership of the nearby mines yet still people sought to conquer the region. Vincent switched on his microphone as the jeep reached the town square.

"Every last member of the Desert Dawn is to report to me and become temporary members of the Sensou forces" Vincent said.

Sahib growled in anger while his people jeered and yelled at the Sensou commander.

"You are former Earth Alliance, how dare you come and tell us what to do!" They said.

"GO BACK TO AMERICA FACIST!" One man yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Vincent yelled out.

The other Sensou soldiers were worried, but Vincent remained stern and strong, jumping off his jeep and walking amongst the crowd. He looked to Sahib, who frowned back at him.

"All of you listen to me, you want Liberty, freedom…well right now the Earth Alliance wants your mineral resources and the Romefellar foundation is eager to provide those resources, a force of mobile dolls will soon approach this region, they will massacre every single person in this town, they will show no mercy and obliterate everything that they see…the desert tigers destruction of your old homes will be nothing in comparison to the havoc the mobile dolls will bring" Vincent explained.

The townspeople talked amongst themselves. Sahib's son held onto his leg and the older man looked at his child's fearful expression. In a small way Sahib had come to respect the tiger, in fact all of the townspeople realised that the tiger was just a man doing his job without civilian casualties.

"You want liberty, you want freedom well right now there's only one way your going to get that…no more fighting, no more rebellion…from this moment this town and the surrounding regions are under the protection and authority of Sensou, we will set up an embassy here in the near future, thirty percent of the minerals you claim from the mine and the money you get from trade will be given to Sensou in exchange for protection and us letting you get on with your businesses and religious activities…and that's a lot better deal than the scraps and racism the Earth Alliance and ZAFT would give you, you want to be free of western influence then this is the only way you'll get that freedom, we wont bring western education or religion, just western defences, right now we are here to protect you and I promise you if you cooperate no more of your people will die…if you don't, then good luck with the dolls" Vincent explained.

Sahib widened his eyes, for a moment he could have sworn he sore Gekido Jaeger in the place of this young blonde American. None of the people yelled or talked, they simply stared at the stern man standing before them. Sahib walked forward, offering his hand to Vincent.

"It's a deal!" Sahib said.

Vincent nodded, shaking the mans hand. After they let go, both men began commanding their people to prepare for any incoming attacks. Vincent didnt smile, he just kept shouting out commands, but it felt good that his hands and stopped shaking. At last his heart was steady and strong.

* * *

From the safety of his private jet, Trieze smiled as he received news of Sensou's encampment in Banadia. His assistant, Colonel Une then gave him another report on the Romefellar foundations activities. They were already preparing their mobile dolls for attacking Banadia as well as for defending Tubarov's colonial estate.

"Impressive work Vincent Rach, now we'll need to see if Alster is suited for her role" Trieze said to himself.

"Flay Alster is a child sir, though her mother was an effective businesswoman her father only had popularity because of his anticoordinator stance" Une explained, tilting her glasses.

"Have the second Tallgeese prepared Une, I also want reports on Flay Alster's activities, Vincent Rach has proved he has the ability to inspire, it's time for me to learn whether he has the ability to fight and whether or not Flay Alster is truly suited for her role as the Chairwoman of the Sensou faction" Trieze smiled, leaning back into his seat, relaxing before the battles started.

Next: The Importance of people

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first shot, it's a twoshot fic so next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. Next chapter will be a Flay focus and battles in space, the desert and even underwater, showing off all the Oz machines. Hope I did Trieze well, he's one of my favourite Wing characters, he strikes me as a wise man, his scene in the Leo and hsi final scenes were my third and second favourite parts of the anime. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed

Massive spoilers for Gundam Seed Purpose

* * *

Gundam Wing Purpose: Rise of Sensou

The Importance of people

Two Months after the war, but six days before the OZ incident. The Plants hadn't suffered any damages unlike Earth. But there was still the bitterness left by the war. Lacus had done what she could; she performed at a concert with the hopes of bringing happiness to the people, but it would take a lot more than a few songs to restore hope. People still grieved for the soldiers that had been lost. Flay wasn't surprised that she wasn't the only one in the graveyard. She also wasn't surprised over the condition of the gravestone she was standing at. Akushi Thanos was an evil man, proclaimed a disgrace to ZAFT he had been given none of the burial honours, just a slab of granite and a name. He had committed numerous acts of cruelty, the destruction of a civilian shuttle, black mail against council members, numerous prisoner executions and assassinations, including Siegel Clyne.

But Flay knew the truth behind this mans acts of evil. His real name, or at least the name he gave himself before his death was Kyusai Thanos. He had been gathering evidence of Zala and Azrael's plans for genocide as well as eliminating politicians that the law wouldn't touch. Senators that created concentration camps and Extended labs as well as key Blue Cosmos figures and scientists working for Uragiri. He also gave Gekido Jaeger and Kira the will and reasons to fight more brutally than they had before. By playing the scapegoat and villain Kyusai aimed to insure that the people fighting him would put forth their best effort to kill not only him but also Zala and Uragiri. In the end he succeeded, but no one would know of his sacrifices.

Flay knew, and that's what mattered to her. But still it didn't help that children had written graffiti on the stone. Reaching for her handkerchief, Flay began to wipe the paint off. She couldn't even bring herself to repeat the words children were learning these days. What she could do was wipe away the insults made by ignorant people, a person she once was. She was on her knees, trying desperately to rub the paint off, spitting on her handkerchief as she wiped the stone. Her handkerchief was ripped apart as she rubbed the stone a final time. With a cough she lowered her head, touching the grass as she allowed herself to cry.

"Oh Kyusai, it's not fair, after everything you went through the government and the people still refused to acknowledge some of the facts as well as the sacrifices you and Gekido made, the alliance between ZAFT and the EA is over, and it may never be reignited, Kira wants to live in peace, he wants to spend his remaining days in Orb doing god knows what…oh god, he and I haven't even talked to one another since I left Orb…does he still love me, can I have a relationship with him and be the chairwoman of Sensou?" Flay asked, not raising her head to even look at the stone.

She wiped her eyes against the grass, wrapping her fingers along the edges of the stone.

"Why did it have to come to this? What would have happened if I made different choices? I think that if I stayed with the refugees I would have been killed by you, maybe that would have been better than knowing what kind of person you really were, maybe if I stayed in line at the Earth Alliance base I would have led a normal career or died on the battlefield, but the moment I regret the most, the moment I wish I could have done differently was that moment when you delivered me to the Archangel…I shouldn't have let you go, I should have dragged you out of the cockpit instead of flying into Kira's arms, maybe then you would still be alive…I wish I could go back to that moment" Flay whispered.

She hugged the stone, yelling as he tears fell onto the stone. People looked at her, but she didn't care, she just wanted the man who saved her life back.

* * *

Conflict still existed in the world, and it was up to Sensou to keep the conflicts from escalating into full-scale war. The Romefeller foundation was once part of Oz, but after Treize Khushrenada's rejection of mobile doll technology, the chief engineer Tubarov and the members of the foundation began their illegal arms dealing activities as well as their campaign against the South African region, specifically the town of Banadia. While Flay Alster doubted herself, Vincent Rach had overcome his fear and now commanded not just Sensou forces but also the former rebel group Desert Dawn. Vincent stood in a tent with an uplink to his two assault commanders. Canard Pars, failed Ultimate Coordinator and former Eurasian pilot was in command of the space strike team that would arrest Tubarov. Former Earth Alliance commando Edward Harrelson would destroy the mobile doll carriers that the Romefeller foundation was using to transport their Virgo mobile dolls. Considering the distance between the three forces, the uplink was weak and Ed and Canard's faces were barely visible for Vincent.

"I'm approaching the edge of Tubarov's meteor factory right now, gotta say Vincent this is the stupidest idea you've ever had, I'm on my own out here for gods sake" Canard said, even his unkempt raven hair didn't hide his angered expression.

"That's why your going to stick to hit and run tactics, Tubarov will think that you're an easy target so he'll try to overwhelm you, but he didn't account for the umbrella cannonball formation" Vincent explained.

"Umbrella cannonball?"

"Using the barriers of Hyperion Units 1 and 2 and the Hyperion G you create three spheres that can protect the important angles of the delivery shuttle, they will protect the shuttle as they fly straight towards the factory, when the shuttle is within range the crew will launch the fourth package"

"Tubarov won't know what hit him" Edward smirked.

"Your sure this'll work?" Canard asked.

"Not if you don't do your part, Ed will hit the ships from the air while the second pilot will hit from the water, Flay assures me that reinforcements will be able to aid us, the key to this battle is being able to hold out whilst at the same time softening up the enemy forces" Vincent said.

"Well, I'll enjoy the fight at least" Canard sighed.

Vincent lowered his head slightly, Canard hadn't been as eager in his piloting jobs as he had been when Gekido and Prayer were alive. But he was still good enough to fight and volunteer for Sensou. With the plans complete, Vincent cut the line and made contact with Tubarov.

"Commander Rach, what is the meaning of this?" Tubarov asked.

"I'm doing my job Tubarov, my job is to ensure that people like you don't trigger wars with your search for profit" Vincent said. "I'd ask you to surrender, but we both know that wont happen"

With those words, Vincent cut the line and ran outside.

"Sahib get your men onto jeeps, the Stingers we've bought with us are programmed to hit the vital points of the mobile suits, Wesley how many units are approaching?" Vincent asked over his radio.

"I've got six Tragos units, three, no four of them have hovercraft and heavy cannons equipment" Wesley said, looking down the scope of his rifle.

"Commander Rach my men have counted Seven Leo's and two regular Tragos's" Sahib said.

"Then we hold out, wait for the reinforcements that Flay promised me, everybody mount up and move out, form a line and keep them from moving past us" Vincent said as he climbed into his machine.

The battle between the Romefellar foundation and the Sensou faction began. In space, Canard launched his Hyperion, followed by two similar machines to his own. The square visors of several mobile suits came to life on the surface of the base. Canard widened his eyes as he saw the broad round shoulders and black armour of Oz's most advanced mobile dolls, the Virgo's.

"Shit, Vincent didn't mention this!" Canard growled.

* * *

Six days ago, Flay sat at the grave of Akushi Thanos. Though his villainous actions cost many people their lives it was his heroic actions that united many pilots and ships against Uragiri and Zala. Instead of revealing the complete truths that Akushi discovered, the government left some details out, like how they had let Azrael commit some atrocities so that they wouldn't be held accountable. So people still thought of Kyusai as Akushi, a villain that they hoped would burn in hell.

But Flay smiled, looking down at Akushi's grave. He had saved her life, he had revealed his true self to her and trusted her with his confession and the evidence he had acquired. But that wasn't all he had trusted her with, he also trusted her to guide a new generation. Kneeling by his grave, Flay put her hands together and prayed, she prayed for a message to reach her friend.

"Thank you Kyusai, from the bottom of my heart thank you" She said.

Everyone cursed him but that didn't matter. Because Flay knew what he really was, and she would continue to remember that when people spat on his name. She bought her fingers to the gravestone and began to scratch the symbol of regret that had been on his Gundam. Rubbing her broken nails and bleeding fingertips, Flay still smiled before she went to work. As Akushi, Kyusai had sold Gundam technology and blue prints to various organisations in order to secure funds that Flay could use. With that and the inheritance of her father, Flay was able to take the first steps in building Sensou. He also gave her a list of names, recruits for Sensou. Five children, each with their own Gundam and the resolve to fight for Sensou.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Flay entered the building where the fight Gundam pilots were waiting. Gone were her tears and gone were her doubts. She wasn't Flay Alster, daughter of George Alster, she wasn't the victim of Rau Le Creuscet, she wasn't the schemer who tried to break the Ultimate Coordinator. Her purpose was as a leader; she was Flay Alster the chairwoman of Sensou.

* * *

Tubarov hated Vincent Rach from the moment he had met him, that's why he wanted to witness Vincent's death through the cameras of his desert mobile dolls. The Tragos units hovered across the desert while the Taurus's launched from the space base. They dashed across the blackness, their yellow visor blinking as they changed into mobile suit form. Canard slid his glass plate down and activated his Umbrella shield. Vincent held out his shield, aiming his beam rifle at the approaching Tragos's.

"EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!" Vincent yelled.

The Desert Dawn artillery trucks moved across the desert, firing bursts of missiles at the Tragos's. Vincent fired his beam rifle, cursing as the beam flew past the leading Tragos. He threw the rifle aside and drew his beam sabre. The Strike Dagger walked over the sand, blocking a bazooka blast with its shield. Vincent yelled, blocking another blast and watching as one of the Tragos's hovered around him. The Tragos swung around, aiming its shoulder cannons at the Strike Dagger's chest.

"I don't think so" Vincent growled.

He swung the Strike Dagger's arm, cutting the barrels of the Tragos's cannons. Then fired his Vulcan's into the Tragos's head and chest. Tubarov widened his eyes as the signal to the Tragos was cut off. Quickly typing a series of commands into his computer, he looked through the camera of a Leo. The Sensou Strike Daggers were armed with bazookas and machine guns, weapons well suited for desert combat. Vincent abandoned his rifle and ran towards the Tragos. He ignited his back thrusters and jumped towards a hovering Tragos.

"Idiotic fool!" Tubarov said.

The Tragos easily dodged the sabre, hovering to the Strike Daggers left. But the Strike Dagger fired its Vulcan's at the path ahead of the Tragos. Suddenly, mines span out of the ground and exploded, destroying the Tragos's hover unit. Vincent then moved in and plunged his sabre through the Tragos's back.

"Lieutenant Morris target any Tragos's that got past us!" Vincent said.

"You got it sir!" One of the Strike Dagger pilots said.

The Strike Dagger aimed its sniper rifle and fired a beam rifle shot that slammed into the side of a Tragos. Sahib turned his jeep sharply between a Leo's legs. His passengers then fired their bazookas, hitting the Leo's leg joints. The Leo tumbled to its knees, then one of the Strike Daggers fired its rocket launcher, hitting the Leo's head and bringing it to the ground. Two regular Tragos's fired their assault rifles, hitting a Strike Dagger's shield.

* * *

In space, the three Hyperion units surrounded the Sensou shuttle. Canard fired his submachine gun while the Hyperion Unit 2 pilot retracted his cannons and fired at the Taurus's. The black and red mobile suits darted across space, firing their beam rifles into the three bubbles protecting the shuttle. A Taurus's visor blinked as it raised its beam cannon. The beam slammed into the Hyperion G's umbrella shield, but the unit still flew on.

"ALL STAFF ACTIVATE THE VIRGO UNITS!" Tubarov yelled.

Canard fired a burst of submachine gun fire, taking a Taurus apart piece by piece. He growled as he saw several yellow lights blink on the surface of the factory. The Virgo's raised their beam cannons and began firing a storm of beam fire towards the Sensou forces. Canard grinded his teeth together as he contemplated the effectiveness of a weaker Umbrella of Artemis against the full might of OZ's most powerful machines.

* * *

Edward Harrelson held his control sticks tightly. Normally he'd have more people backing him up. But for now he had to settle for just his girlfriend underwater. He piloted the Raider Full Spec while his girlfriend Jane Houston used the Forbidden Blue, a blue variant of the Forbidden but specifically designed for underwater combat. Ed's own Raider variant was mounted on a matching blue flight board with machine guns and missiles mounted on it.

"All right Jane, we've got one shot to wipe out half their forces, on my mark fire…NOW!" Ed yelled.

Jane pulled the trigger on her torpedo launchers and sent two missiles flying towards the side of a Romefeller carrier. Suddenly, two torpedoes intercepted the missiles. Ed grinded his teeth together, firing a volley of missiles onto the top of a Romefellar carrier. The other carriers began to launch their Aries units, black mobile suits with jet engines and assault rifles. Ed dived downwards, firing the machine guns on his flight unit. In the water, Jane was dodging torpedoes fired by the crab like Cancer mobile dolls. Aqua blue Pisces mobile suits moved around the Forbidden Blue. They switched to mobile suit mode and fired a stream of torpedoes at the Gundam.

"It'll take more than that!" Jane said.

She swung her trident round, beheading two of the Pisces. Then she swam forward, driving her trident into a Cancer's chest. Suddenly, three torpedoes knocked the Blue off its path. Ed fired his arm-mounted machine gun, growling as an Aries dodged the burst of rifle fire. The green and brown commander type fired its chain gun, striking the Raider's shoulder. Ed targeted the commander and fired several missiles. But two other Aries fired their collection of missiles, intercepting Ed's attack. Four other Aries flew behind the Raider and fired several bullets into it's back.

"God damn it, looks like they've got more than numbers!" Ed said, swinging the Raider around.

He fired another burst of machine gun fire, hitting one Aries in the head and chest. The Aries exploded in midair, causing the other mobile suits to separate. Jane grabbed two Cancer units with her Gundam's claws, crushing them and then rushing towards a Pisces. She thrust her trident forward, but the Pisces blocked the weapon, and then thrust its other arm into the Gundam's head. Jane yelled as the Forbidden was thrown back. Several torpedoes slammed into her back.

"Idiots, they didn't really intend to win with their pathetic numbers and skill" Tubarov laughed.

Two Pisces flew at the Forbidden in their submarine modes. They slammed into the side of the Forbidden blue, knocking Jane slightly out of her chair.

"JANE!" Ed yelled.

Tubarov laughed, watching the battles taking place on three fronts. The Three Hyperions still flew towards the meteor base, taking shots from the Virgo and Taurus units. In the desert, a Tragos hovered towards a Strike Dagger at full speeds. The pilot yelled as the Tragos rammed his machine, knocking it to the ground. Two Leo units marched towards the fallen Strike Dagger, loading their rifles. Vincent blocked a volley of rifle fire fired by both Tragos's and Leo units. Sahib span the steering wheel threw his hands, dodging bullets that rebounded off the shield of a Strike Dagger.

"Commander Vincent we need to make a temporary retreat!" Sahib said.

"No hold the line!" Said Vincent.

He marched forward, continuing to block hundreds of bullets that flew into his shield. Vincent widened his eyes as he saw the shield begin to crack under the pressure of gunfire.

"Hold on…just hold on a little longer!" Vincent growled.

He let out a yell, the visor of his Strike Dagger shining brightly as it flew forward. It threw its shield forward, impaling the chest of a Leo unit. Then Vincent gripped the handle of his sabre with both arms and cut a Leo down. With a yell he punched another Leo in the face and plunged his sabre into its chest. Tubarov narrowed his eyes as he watched the grey Strike Dagger slash another Leo in half. Reaching for a submachine gun on the Strike Dagger's waist, Vincent began firing at the Tragos's. The soldiers watching him saw the silhouette of an orange GINN as Vincent copied a move used by the ZAFT ace Miguel Aiman. He repeatedly fired shots from his machine gun, and then slammed his sabre into the side of an enemy mobile suit.

"Impossible, he's moving his machine like the aces from the war" Tubarov said, analysing the combat data from ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.

The Strike Dagger flew upwards, slamming its leg into the chest of a Leo, and then shooting it in the head. Vincent then flew at a Tragos, slicing it in half with his sabre. Typing more commands into his computer, Tubarov commanded the Leo's and Aries to launch from the military base. Vincent yelled as he fired his Vulcan's.

"Provide cover fire for the Commander!" One of the Strike Dagger pilots said.

The Strike Dagger squad fired their rifles and bazooka's as Vincent ran towards the Tragos's. He beheaded one then slashed another across the chest. Standing in front of one of the damaged Strike Daggers, Vincent picked up the Strike Dagger's shield and stood firm as a Tragos fired a cannon blast at him. Flying forward, Vincent rammed the hovering Tragos, crushing its head and chest. He then threw aside the dented shield and fired his submachine gun and his Vulcan's at the approaching Leo's.

"Everybody hold the line, those reinforcements will be here I promise!" Vincent said, continuing to fire blindly at the Leo's.

"Oh shit, ARIES!" One of the pilots yelled.

Seven Aries fired their rifles, hitting Vincent's shoulder and cutting off a Strike Dagger's left leg. Several bullets flew into the sand, flipping Sahib's jeep over. He helped one of his men off the floor and looked down in shame at the one whom had been crushed underneath the jeep. Another bullet flew into Vincent's right shoulder, knocking the Strike Dagger back.

"HOLD ON JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Vincent yelled.

Lieutenant Morris let go of his sniper rifle and ignited his rockets. He flew towards Vincent, blocking a few rifle shots with his shield.

"Commander Vincent, don't be so reckless…you're our head!" Morris said before throwing his shield in front of the Strike Dagger.

Vincent widened his eyes as the shield embedded in the sand blocked the bullets flying towards him. Morris smirked, saluting before the Leo's gunned him and his mobile suit out of the sky. Vincent grinded his teeth together, gripping his control sticks tightly.

"Lieutenant Rick Morris, I'll remember…I'll REMEMBER THEM ALL!" Vincent yelled.

He grabbed Morris's sandy shield and flew straight towards the Leo units.

"You're finally starting to understand!" A voice said over the COM.

Suddenly several blasts flew into the Leos firing at Vincent. The commander of the Sensou forces stopped for a moment and looked up. Flying past the Aries was a blue and white mobile suit with rockets attached to its shoulders. It resembled Milliardo's Tallgeese and Vincent realised that it was some kind of upgraded Tallgeese 2. Sitting inside the cockpit was Treize, his expression neutral as he targeted the Aries.

"As a leader I remember everyone who has ever given their life in my service, the exact number is One thousand nine hundred and eighty two, I remember all their names…how can I forget those who gave their lives for me!" Treize said. "But know this Vincent Rach, not one of those deaths are pointless or in vain, life is valuable, but the deaths of our soldiers are valuable too, their lives should be cherished and their deaths remembered, carry those souls on your back Vincent, carry them and you will become a true leader" Treize explained.

The Tallgeese 2 pulled out its beam sabre and cut two of the Aries apart. Vincent flew forward, slashing three Leo's in half with a single slash. In space, the alarms of the Hyperion units blared as the Virgo's and Taurus's continued to fire on them. Tubarov's smile dropped as the signal to a Virgo's camera was suddenly cut. The Virgo beside it turned around, to see some kind of metallic claw flying into its head.

"What the hell!" Tubarov whispered as several signals were cut off.

In the ocean, a Cancer was cut in half by green beam scythe. Green eyes glowed in the darkness of the sea as a mobile suit raised its scythe, cutting open a Pisces unit. Ed grinded his teeth together as his Raider took several bullets and missiles. He targeted an Aries, only for a flurry of bullets to fly into his target. Ed looked to his right, smirking as he saw six black Aries flying towards the battle, led by a green Aries and the Tallgeese. Tubarov then turned to the desert view, watching a Leo defend itself against a squad of bulky brown mobile suits.

"The Maganac Corps!" Tubarov said.

The mercenary and antiterrorist team known as Maganac fired their rifles and bazooka's, destroying the Leo's that were protecting the desert base. Treize sliced an Ares in half, then fired his dober gun, destroying the commander unit. A storm of bullets flew from the base, cutting an Aries in half. Tubarov looked into one of the Leo's cameras, watching as a red and white Gundam type mobile suits walked towards the base. It carried a gatling gun with a shield attach and opened its chest to reveal more Gatling guns.

"This is Ensign Trowa Barton of Sensou, I am eliminating the base defence per Chairwoman Alster's orders" The brown haired pilot said, his long fringe partially covering his eyes.

The Heavyarms Gundam opened its shoulders and fired a series of missiles alongside the bullets from it's gatling guns blew apart the collection of Leo's that were defending the base. One of the Leo's fired its rifle at the Heavyarms, only to be sliced in half down the middle. A white and black Gundam armed with curved swords and angelic shoulders flew into the middle of two Leo's. The fair haired pilot didn't hold back as he cut the two Leo's apart with his blades.

"This is Quatre Raberba Winner of the Maganac Corps, I hope Sensou will have more enemies like these mobile dolls, dad wouldn't approve of me killing real pilots" The young boy explained, facing Vincent's Strike Dagger.

"Who are you people?" Vincent asked.

"Your reinforcements!" Quatre smiled.

"My god, those two are no older than Vince!" One of the Sensou pilots said.

Tubarov stepped away from his computers, his hands shaking as the base shook around him. Outside, a Gundam with blue and red chest armour grabbed a Virgo with its arm mounted dragon fang. The Chinese pilot yelled as he threw the Virgo against the side of the factory wall.

"Chang Wufei reporting for duty with the Nataku, get your cargo launched as soon as you can, we cant hold them off for long!" The pilot said, drawing his Gundam's beam glaive.

The "Nataku" span its glaive around and slashed a Virgo in half. Canard smirked at the distraction for the Virgo's, but that did little to stop the onslaught by the Taurus's. Five units flew behind them, aiming their beam cannons at the shuttle. Canard moved in the way, ready to take a bullet if necessary. But several beams flew out of space, hitting each Taurus unit.

"I bought OZ mobile suits to lend support" Milliardo said as he piloted his Tallgeese, leading seven purple space type Leos that fired their rifles at the Taurus squadrons.

Several of the Taurus's lined up, a perfect shot for one of Sensou's new pilots. A yellow beam suddenly flew out of space, consuming the lined up Taurus's. The beam didn't stop there however; it flew straight towards the factory, creating an explosion that threw several Virgo's into space. Wufei flew his Nataku upwards, impaling one Virgo and smirking as another beam shot consumed a Taurus.

"Target locked, Fifty percent power left in Buster cannon, mission accepted, support Mobile doll factory attack team and join Sensou!" The brown haired pilot said, his eyes and expression cold as he fired his beam cannon.

The machine he piloted was a Gundam with wings and a green crystal on it's chest. He carried a red shield with a beak like nose. Attaching his grey beam cannon to the shield, he flew forward, drawing a beam sabre and slicing a Taurus in half.

"This is ensign Heero Yuy piloting the Gundam Wing, supporting Sensou faction allies as ordered to by Chairwoman Flay Alster!"

Milliardo huffed as he drew his own beam sabre. The Wing and Tallgeese flew past one another, their pilots practically exchanging glares before attacking the enemies behind them. Canard deactivated his barrier, creating a beam shield and drawing his beam dagger. He yelled as he flew ahead of the shuttle, driving his sabre into a Taurus's chest.

"YEAH THAT'S HOW SENSOU DOES IT!" Canard yelled as the shuttle flew past him.

Captain Natarle Badgiruel, formerly of the Earth Alliance couldn't help but smile as she sat in the pilot seat of the Sensou shuttle. She was at first anxious of joining Sensou, because of Vincent's and particularly Flay's inexperience. But she realised now that he fears were for nothing. Vincent and Flay were perfect for leading Sensou.

"YAHOOO! WE'RE TAKING BACK THE BATTLE!" Edward yelled, shooting apart an Aries mobile suit.

Jane smiled at her boyfriend's antics, impaling a Pisces with her trident. She watched the recent new arrival swim towards the surface and fought back a chuckle at the Romefellar sailor's imminent shock. A black and white Gundam burst out of the water, landing on top of a Romefellar mobile suit carrier. It held a beam scythe and it's eyes glowed green as it looked at the bridge crew.

"SHIT!" The Captain yelled.

The Gundam Deathscythe swung its signature weapon, cutting the ship's bridge down like a tree. Then it swung around and fired its other weapon the buster shield. The shield span in midair as it flew across the water and into the back of the last carrier.

"That's how it's done boys and girls, Duo Maxwell here and I'm sure you Sensou guys can find some use for the god of death" The pilot smiled cheerfully, he was dressed in a neat black uniform with a white collar and his long hair tied into a braid.

"Looks like Sensou is filled with some interesting people!" Ed said.

On the surface of the mobile doll factory, the remaining Virgo's activated their planet defensors, creating an electrical field to stop the shuttle.

"YOU AINT STOPPING US THAT EASILY!" Canard yelled, firing his shoulder cannons.

Millardo fired his Dober Gun while the Leo's beside him fired their shoulder beam cannons. The beams slammed against the electrical barrier while Heero targeted the centre of the shield. He charged his buster rifle and fired a shot that pierced through the barrier. Natarle targeted the factory and then pulled the trigger.

"Launching EMP warhead!" she said.

Just as Vincent stabbed his sabre into the final Leo, Natarle fired the EMP warhead on her shuttle. The warhead slammed into the base, releasing a pulse that shut down the Virgo's and every machine in the factory. Tubarov screamed as his computer screens went black. He fell onto his chair, rubbing his eyes. It was over for him, he couldn't defeat Sensou. He'd probably spend the rest of his life in prison if the Sensou soldiers didnt kill him first. Slamming his hands against his computer, he leant back into his chair. Vincent and Treize had won!

* * *

Flay smiled as she sat in her new office in the old Nasa station. She put her paper down as her first guest entered the room. Kira Yamato smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. Scooping her up in his arm he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Miriallia really outdid herself with her first article, "Sensou sours high, and former Oz leader vies for politics", Flay I don't know whether a former soldier can be a politician" Kira said.

"Treize is a great man, and he's willing to make tough decisions and unlike Azrael he carries the weight of those decisions, we need him as president in order to ensure that war never happens again, but unfortunately the real president has another two years left on his term…Sai said something the other day about the president being too easily manipulated, hopefully with Sensou around they'll think twice before starting another war" Flay explained, putting on a smile for Kira's benefit.

Kira placed Flay back on the ground and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you in Orb Flay, I'll always wait for you"

Flay smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck. The two lovers shared a passionate kiss, one that wouldn't be their last in this new age of peace. Kira waved from the Orb helicopter as it flew away from the Sensou base. Flay blew a kiss to the helicopter, knowing it would reach Kira. She then clicked her fingers, signalling for Sai to give her the clipboard he was carrying. The red haired girl sighed at her to do list, but despite the work it was a job she'd come to love. She and Sai walked into one of the nearby warehouses, where a growing number of original and new Sensou staff gathered. The Gundam pilots stood at the front with other notable new recruits. Vincent stood on a truck, wearing the first Sensou uniform, a grey jacket with gloves and the symbol for rage on his right shoulder.

"Pilots and staff of Sensou, thank you all for coming…you've come here because you believe in the peace that people fought and died for, but there are still people out there who are willing to start a war for their own selfish reasons…and we are the ones who will find them and stop them, we are Sensou, the defenders of peace, we fight for order and the protection of those who don't hold guns…we will stop at nothing to uphold this order, anyone who starts a war for whatever reason will be our enemy and with funding from our chairwoman and countless other sponsors we have now gained I promise, I swear that those who give their lives for Sensou, their losses, will not be in vain!"

As Vincent raised his fist, the other pilots yelled, punching their fists out. The whole warehouse erupted in a blaze of cheers. Flay smiled, knowing that this was what Gekido and Kyusai fought for. Gone were their fears and doubts, Sensou would move into the future and rise to the levels that Kyusai and Gekido hoped. They would eliminate conflict throughout the world and work to prevent war for as long as they could.

But war was imminent, not at that moment and not after a year or maybe even two years. War was going to happen, but the pilots of Sensou would still be there to fight!

End of the Rise

Catch Gundam Seed Destiny or Liberty? Coming Soon!

* * *

Thats it folks, the last of the fics bearing the name Purpose, soon I'll be posting the first two chapters of Destiny or Liberty, featuring old and new characters along with OC's used with permission from other authors.

I hope everyone enjoyed the twoshot!


End file.
